unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/ Mario's Adventure 8/ Game
The T-2503 is playing Super Mario 3D World in the Regular Show universe. MARIO: Hoo-hoo! Mario breaks a block and gets a power-up. It turns out to be the Cat Suit. MARIO: Meow! Suddenly, the T-2503 gets a call on his built-in mobile communication device. He then answers it. MAYA FEY: T-2503! Turns out that Miles Edgeworth is a robot bootleg of you and now he's about to kill Phoenix Wright! T-2503: On it. MAYA FEY: And-- MILES EDGEWORTH: INITIATE DESTRUCTION PROTOCOL! MAYA FEY: What the?! PHOENIX WRIGHT: OBJECTION! MILES EDGEWORTH: Object to THIS! Miles Edgeworth grabs onto Phoenix Wright and explodes, vaporizing them both. MAYA FEY: Oh, no! Don't worry, Nick, I can still channel your spirit! Maya Fey channels Phoenix Wright's spirit as he comes back in an incorporeal form. PHOENIX WRIGHT: Excellent. Now, then. I present my evidence that this "Miles Edgeworth" was, in fact, an impostor! The T-2503 ends the call and teleports to the Phoenix Wright universe. There, he sees lasers homing to the courthouse, and a dying Athena Cykes with her left arm missing. T-2503: Athena! What happened? ATHENA: These...impostors...they look like human beings, but they can shapeshift into anything... PHOENIX WRIGHT: That's right! I'm afraid these things are not human at all. In fact, the fake Miles Edgeworth's arm still remains on the floor! The incorporeal Phoenix Wright points to the floor, where the T-2503 sees an exact copy of his arm. MAYA FEY: But Nick, it looks exactly like this robot's arm! PHOENIX WRIGHT: Precisely. This, along with the other evidence I have gathered, leads me to believe that these evil shapeshifters...are boot-legged copies of the T-2503 himself! T-2503: Then let's hunt down the bootlegs! Behind the T-2503's back, Athena Cykes is slowly starting to turn into a bootleg copy. PHOENIX WRIGHT: Look out! As the T-2503 wheels around, he sees the bootleg copy in its true form. It transforms its arms into Ultimate Annihilators, but just as it's about to fire them, another robot crashes through the ceiling and lands on top of the bootleg copy, smashing it with a Gravity Punch to the head. T-5001: Hey, everyone. I heard what happened and came to help. PHOENIX WRIGHT: OBJECTION! If the bootleg copies are disguised as prosecutors and defense assistants, then--Wait a second, They must be holding the real people hostages! T-5001: Or they killed the originals, the way they seem to have killed you. By the way, how are you a ghost? MAYA FEY: *Ahem*. T-5001: Right. Anyway, let's have a look at that evidence. The T-5001 picks up a folder on the ground and notices Miles Edgeworth's neckerchief, which has several bits of straw on it. T-5001: Straw? On this neckerchief? Wait a second...I know who could have done this. T-2503: Ooh! I know! PHOENIX WRIGHT, T-5001, and T-2503: The Straw Hat Pirates! MAYA FEY: Who? T-5001: I've already downloaded their file. Apparently, they're a group of pirates that once attacked the Mushroom Kingdom. But...what could they want with boot-legged copies of the T-2503? And how did they even hear about him? T-2503: They were really angered by actions of me, when you were corrupt. Now, if you excuse me, I will time travel back in time, 30 seconds before Miles Edgeworth turned out to be a boot-legged copy of me, while I'm disguised as air. Plus, I'll prevent more casulties. The T-2503 then transforms into air and time travels back to minutes ago. He was in the courtroom, but with some changes: it wasn't in ruins, Phoenix Wright wasn't in his incorporeal form and the court was in session. PHOENIX WRIGHT: OBJECTION! MILES EDGEWORTH: Object to-- Suddenly, a sensor in Miles Edgeworth's chest begins to beep. MILES EDGEWORTH: He's here?! That can't be! Miles Edgeworth's eyes turn neon green as he scans the room, noticing the T-2503 in his air form. JUDGE: What is the meaning of this?! PHOENIX WRIGHT: Your Honor, I present this as my evidence that "Miles Edgeworth" is, in fact, an impostor! T-2503: (Thinking) Oh boy, here comes the drama... JUDGE: Everybody, run! The court quickly empties as Miles Edgeworth transforms his hands into Ultimate Annihilators and fires at the T-2503. MILES EDGEWORTH: Not even air can escape the pull of a black hole. Say good-bye, air-head! The imposter then procceeded to blast the T-2503, inadvertently hitting the wall. The T-2503 quickly transformed into a miniature scale model of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. MINI DUMBLEDORE: Everybody, get the school on lockdown! Now! Miles Edgeworth fires another Ultimate Annihilator shot at the miniature school, but Mini Dumbledore manages to disapparate just in time for the school to be swallowed up by the newly created black hole. Only a clock hand remains. It transforms into Athena Cykes, this time, with sharp, titanium sword blades for hands. The uniform isn't affected. MILES EDGEWORTH: This is impossible. ATHENA CYKES: You can annihilate any part of me that you would want, but I'm still going to grow back! Suddenly, the T-5001 crashes through the ceiling and lands on top of Miles Edgeworth, crushing him with a single Gravity Punch to his head. T-5001: Hey! I heard about what happened...oh. T-2503: (Nervous) Uhh... Had to collect additional information. (Chuckles) The T-2503, in a rush, time travels back to the present, except Phoenix Wright, the T-5001 and Maya Fey are gone. T-2503: Oh no! I'm gone for too long! Now my friends are kidnapped by those so-called ripoffs of me! Then, the T-5001 appears once again. T-5001: Not quite. When you traveled back in time, you changed the course of history. I don't know what happened in your new version of the past, but everybody's scattered in fear of those two black holes on the other side of the room. The T-5001 points to the black holes created by Miles Edgeworth's Ultimate Annihilator blasts. T-5001: Now, quickly! We have to find Phoenix Wright! He may be our last hope of tracking down the Straw Hat Pirates. T-2503: But what about Maya? T-5001: I'm pretty sure she went with him. Come on, we don't have any time to waste. The T-5001 teleports outside as the T-2503 follows him. The two robots begin to scan the panicked crowd outside for any signs of Phoenix and Maya. T-2503: Where are they? T-5001: I don't see them. Maybe we can ask those guys. The T-5001 points upward, towards a floating airship called the Sparkling Ship. It is filled with random junk and does not seem to be a threat. T-5001: Could that...be them? T-2503: Likely. The T-2503 teleports to the airship with the T-5001. T-2503: Hey, umm... Where are-- SECURITY CAMERA: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! The T-5001 blasts the security camera with an ion cannon. Sirens begin to blare. T-5001: We're too late! They've spotted us! Quickly, we've got to search the ship. COPYING DATA... The T-5001 copies the T-2503's appearance as they both transform into air. Just then, the Straw Hat Pirates rush across the deck. MONKEY D. LUFFY: Where is he?! RORONOA: Oh, T-2503... I know you're heeere... T-5001: Wait...they can sense us! The T-5001 transforms back into its original self, the Lost God, and turns its arms into Ultimate Annihilators. As he fires, Monkey D. Luffy stretches his arms and uppercuts the T-5001 in the face, causing him to miss and hit the ceiling. However, parts of the ship are slowly sucked into the black hole, causing the ship to slowly crumble. MONKEY: Abandon ship! The Straw Hat Pirates jumps off the ship and unknowingly survive, while the ship breaks up into several pieces and is sucked into the black hole and then it disappears. The only things left are Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, who has their mouths covered with white duct tape and their bodies tied up with rope. T-2503: And you are safe. The T-2503 transforms into Winston Payne and teleports to them, unties them and removes the duct tape from their mouths. Unfortunately, it was a trap. Instead of the real Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, they are stronger versions of the T-2503 rip-offs. They proceeded to kick the T-2503's face. MF-2503: I shall channel your spirit...into Hell! PW-2503: You wish to survive? OBJECTION! The two copies blast the T-2503's face with Ultimate Annihilators as the T-5001 stabs them from behind with vacuum daggers. T-5001: I've invented a special, new weapon...just for you two. The evil robots' spines sre partially sucked into the vacuum daggers, leaving the two robots paralyzed. T-2503: I don't understand! The Straw Hatirates are heard humiliating the T-2503. MONKEY: You should've seen it coming! We switched out those losers for these guys! Monkey punches the T-5001 in the shoulders, causing him to lose his grip on his vacuum daggers. The two robot impostors transform into giant, metal turrets, blasting the T-5001 and T-2503, respectively. T-5001: Yeah, well--''ow!''--where did you--''ow!''--put the real--''argh!''--Phoenix and Maya? As he speaks, the T-5001 is riddled with explosive-shelled bullets. The T-2503 is about to lose his grip against the black hole. Luckily, he teleports behind the pirates. T-2503: What's the matter, Straw Hat Poopheads? Can't outsmart the real T-2503? PW-2503: TAKE THAT! The Pw-2503 transforms into an exact copy of the T-2503, but with a propeller on its head. Its legs hang limp, not moving. It blasts the T-2503 with an Ultimate Annihilator and an ion cannon. The T-2503 quickly teleports away, resulting in the beams hitting the pirates instead. MONKEY: Traitor! Have you turned against us?! The Mf-2503 transforms back into her original self, falling to her knees. MF-2503: No! It was an-- Suddenly, the T-5001 gets an idea: he teleports into the Pw-2503's body, fusing with him. This lets him gain control of his speech and actions. PW-2503: What are you saying?! Of course we're both betraying our masters! However, we'll still continue to serve you...if you show us where the real Phoenix and Maya are. MONKEY: Wh--WHAT?! I don't even understand what's happening to the PW-2503!! T-2503: T-5001, now! The T-5001 forces the Pw-2503 to transform itself into a miniature black hole, teleporting out of it while it is still transforming. The Mf-2503 is immediately sucked in, and Monkey stretches his arms out to avoid being sucked in as well. His first mate, Roronoa, rushes to his aid. However, he trips into the black hole, disappearing along with Monkey. The Ac-2503 steps in. AC-2503: Masters. Come with me if you wanna live. PW-2503: Oh, good. You're here. The two robots transform their arms into Ultimate Annihilators and corral the other pirates. T-2503: Looks like we have to outsmart them. T-5001: We've got them surrounded. We can just annihilate them when we've gotten enough information out of them. SANJI: No, please! I want to live! T-5001: Of course you do. If you want to get out of this alive... T-2503: Then dodge THIS! The T-5001 and T-2503 fire their weapons at once, creating a double black hole. It sucks up all the pirates and begins to expand more and more. T-5001: Uh-oh. It's too strong and unstable! It's growing out of control! Teleport away! They both teleported away far from the black hole. Unfortunately, the rip-offs did the same thing too. T-5001: There's too many of them! Get behind me! The two robots stand back-to-back and spin around, blasting the evil robots around them with their ion cannons. T-5001: They're closing in. Excellent. Just wait...waaaaait... However, AC-2503 backstabs them with electric daggers. The two original robots are disabled. 1 month later, Mario was watching a news channel, until... CHANCE HAPPENING: Breaking news! I'm Chance Happening with Buzz Newsworthy. BUZZ: Thank you. Anyway, the two Undefeatables, the T-5001 and the T-2503 are presumed to be dead. MARIO: Oh no! WHY?! BUZZ: If you are wondering why, then because of the return of those straw dudes. Meanwhile, outside the ruined courthouse... T-5001: Ow. Pretty clever of them to disable me instead of kill me. Now I can't regenerate. T-2503, can you transform? T-2503: I barely could transform. At least I can still heal. The T-2503 tries to transform into Athena Cykes, but he ended up looking like a silverish blob. He then transforms back into Winston Payne. T-2503: We're in the Straw prison. T-5001: Ugh...how did we get there? I thought we killed all the pirates. T-2503: They were secretly rip-offs of me. T-5001: Impossible! Suddenly, a silhouetted figure appears in front of the two robots' cell. It turns out to be Nico Robin. NICO ROBIN: Oh, but it is possible, you metallic maggot. If you had truly done all of your research, you would have known that the Straw Hat Pirates were defeated by Bowser's Army years ago. The five that survived were scattered, and only I have found my way back here. Now, I've harnessed the power of the two strongest robots in the UnWorld! T-2503: Actually, I have universal knowledge. Anyway--That's impossible! H-h-how?! NICO ROBIN: Ironic, isn't it? The all-knowing robot knows nothing of my plan. (While chuckling quietly) I established a network of 3D-printing satellites in the UnWorld's atmosphere. But, to do that, I needed the help of a more experienced pirate than I...a space pirate. Now, since I've finished telling you my plan, this should have been enough time for my new master to arrive. A dragon-like creature crashes through the ceiling, behind Nico Robin. NICO ROBIN: I give you...Ridley! Ridley roars at the two robots, foaming at the mouth with wisps of flame. T-2503: T-5001, we're both gonna die. I just had to interrupt every channel with my message. The T-2503 slows down time and then activates his TV channel interrupter. He gives a speech. T-2503: Citizens of the UnWorld, two of the world-renowned Undefeatables are in grave peril: the T-5001 and myself. We have been captured by Ridley and the last of the Straw Hat Pirates, and we are both paralyzed. Please, help us before we-- RIDLEY: Enough! Ridley slowly bends the bars with his bare hands, a fireball swirling in his massive maw. T-5001: Wait! I shall face my death with honor. Kill me first. T-2503: *Ahem*...we're still being broadcasted worldwide! Please, help us before it's too late! The message ends. Ridley spits his fireball at the T-5001, frying him instantly. RIDLEY: And now for you, T-2503. Perhaps I should have kept you alive to make more copies of you, but I already have enough to fill the planet. Prepare to die! The T-5001 respawns and springs back into action, this time in the form of Sovereign Blargatron. T-5001: Oh, no you don't! Ridley turns around, charging up another fireball. Just then, Sovereign Blargatron spawns a F.L.U.D.D. and extinguishes it, filling Ridley's mouth and eyes with smoke. T-5001: Here, T-2503, have a Star. It should heal your injury and make you invincible. Sovereign Blargatron spawns a Star and throws it at the T-2503. T-2503: Thanks. The T-2503 absorbs a Star, giving him invincibility and transforms into Phoenix Wright and rips the cell bars apart, freeing them. T-2503: And you're dead! The T-2503 runs toward Ridley. Nico, who is extremely terrified, tries to slow him down by hitting him with a baseball bat, a frying pan, an anvil, and then a car, all to no avail. When the T-2503 is about to kick Ridley, his invincibility wears off, causing him to instantly transform back into Winston Payne. T-2503: And we're doomed again. RIDLEY: I've had enough of this bravado. Take...this! Ridley crashes through the ceiling, flying skyward. He begins to smack into different locations of the ceiling, covering Nico and the two robots in debris. NICO ROBIN: No! Ridley, you'll crush me too! Ridley continues to make holes in the ceiling as Nico tries unsuccessfully to shield herself. Just as she tries to escape, an especially large chunk of debris blocks the door. T-5001: Wait, I have a plan! T-2503, we're going to use our Ultimate Annihilators on the count of three. One... NICO ROBIN: Take THIS! Nico Robin punches the T-5001. T-5001: Ow! T-2503, use them without me! Two... The T-5001 falls as more rubble falls on top of him, burying him beneath it. Ridley crawls through the hole in the ceiling, trying to reach the pile of rubble. T-5001: (Frantically) It's too late now! Fire two blasts, all on your own! Three!! The T-2503 quickly transforms his arms into Ultimate Annhiliator, and fires it at Ridley, but it malfunctions, causing it to shoot out Luke Skywalker instead. T-2503: This is gonna get ugly. Slow-mo, the ceiling breaks apart, allowing Ridley to reach the two robots. T-5001: I can't move or see! What happened up there?! LUKE SKYWALKER: I'' happened. Luke tries to slice Ridley's head off, but Ridley grabs him in one hand and the T-2503 in the other. He flies into the air and breathes a puff of flame onto the pile of rubble, igniting it. T-5001: No! No! Aaaaaaaa! RIDLEY: See you all in Hell. Ridley skyrockets into space with Luke and the T-2503 in his grasp, just as Nico Robin runs up to the burning pile of rubble. T-5001: Nico? Is that you? Get me out of here! NICO ROBIN: No way! And how do you know my name? T-5001: I had previously downloaded your file. Now, listen! I'm trapped under a pile of burning rubble, which will keep me trapped and in pain as I die and regenerate and die again. You saw what Ridley did. He almost did the same to you, and he didn't even care. A miniature scale model of the Death Star is thrown at Ridley. RIDLEY: Argh! Where did that come from? HAN SOLO: Us. Ridley looks around and sees Han Solo riding in the Millenium Falcon with Chewbacca and Princess Leia. RIDLEY: Who...? HAN SOLO: ''Now! Fire away! Chewbacca blasts Ridley with the Millenium Falcon's lasers. He roars in pain and lets go of the T-2503 and Luke Skywalker, the latter of whom suffocates in the vacuum of space. LEIA: Luke! Noooo... Leia's voice trails off as Han Solo moves in for a closer look. HAN SOLO: That's strange. He can survive in space without any sort of protection. He must be some sort of cybernetically augmented organism! Ridley breathes a fireball at the Millenium Falcon's laser cannon, melting it. CHEWBAKKA: RAAAWR! (Run!) Suddenly, the Millenium Falcon is blown up from behind by a single sonic bomb. Its owner floats proudly in his green bounty-hunter space gear. BOBA FETT: So! It's the enemy of all bounty hunters! Prepare to die. T-2503: Don't you dare kill all of us but Nico Robin and Ridley! BOBA FETT: Why should I listen to you? I don't know who this "Nico Robin" is, but Ridley's m-- RIDLEY: Stop! He's using reverse psychology on you! BOBA FETT: I don't care. This is your funeral, Ridley. Boba Fett pulls out his blaster and dives into action. RIDLEY: That does it. Ridley goes into berserk mode and spawns a copy of him made out of fire, using his mouth. BOBA FETT: Cute trick. I've got a few of my own, though. Boba Fett partially deflates the pressure in his space suit, causing parts of his body to nearly burst apart due to the low pressure of space. His left fist becomes especially inflated. BOBA FETT: Ow...ow...ow!! Boba Fett uses his inflated fist to punch through the fiery conjuration, deflating it instantly and firing his blaster directly into Ridley's mouth. BOBA FETT: Phew! Ooh, next time I'm sticking to what I know. No more new tricks. RIDLEY: Look behind you. Boba Fett looks behind, expecting Wanted posters BOBA FETT: Where? Ridley punches Boba Fett. BOBA FETT: Aw, that's the oldest trick in the book! I'll never let you defeat me... As Boba Fett finishes his sentence, Ridley flies away. BOBA FETT: Hah! Coward! Where do you think you're--''argh!!'' Ridley smacks into Boba Fett from behind, carrying him into the atmosphere at supersonic speeds. Boba Fett burns up from the re-entry heat, but Ridley smacks into something else entirely: a mysterious object that has just exited the ruined prison, moving too fast to be seen. Meanwhile, the prison ceiling debris smash through the ceiling of Mario's house, while he still watches TV and being oblivious to the debris. Simultaneously, in Mario's basement, Luigi is writing in his diary. He hears a crash outside and runs out through the basement, into the garage, and out the garage door. LUIGI: What happened?! Suddenly, Nico Robin lands in front of Luigi. She is wearing the T-5001's body (in Lost God form) as a suit of armor. NR-5001: You're Luigi. LUIGI: Y--yes... NR-5001: Get your brother. You two can help us. Back in the living room. MARIO: Hoo-hoo! Mario jumps off the couch and runs outside, hearing Luigi calling his name. LUIGI: Mario! There you are! Look, somebody's here to see you. NR-5001: I'm the NR-5001. MARIO: The...the wha... NR-5001: I was once the T-5001, but I have fused with a former Straw Hat Pirate called Nico Robin. MARIO: Huh...what... NR-5001: Oh, a fat lot of good you are. I've come to ask you to help me kill Ridley. I already gave him a good punch to the nose as he was re-entering the atmosphere, but he should still be out there somewhere, as should the T-2503. MARIO: I heard-a the T-2503's message. NR-5001: Really?! Where is he? Suddenly, a massive crash is heard several yards away, followed by a familiar roar. RIDLEY: (Off-screen) You can't outrun me! NR-5001: That's them. Come on, Mario Bros. We don't have much time. Ridley crashes inside Mario's house. MARIO: Mamma Mia! LUIGI: Let's-a go! The Mario Bros. leap into action, jumping on Ridley's head and punching him repeatedly. However, it does nothing. RIDLEY: Not this time. T-2503, fuse with me! T-2503: (Sigh) Yes, Master Ridley. NR-5001: WHAT?! The T-2503 teleports into Ridley's chest, folding outward into a metallic suit of armor. It transforms its hands into ion cannons, blasting the Mario Bros. into oblivion instantly. NR-5001: Noooooo! Why? Why would you do this?! R-2503: I cast a Slavery spell on him! Muhahahahaha! NR-5001: "Spell"? What-- Suddenly, the NR-5001 notices something on Ridley's finger. It is Raiza's ring. NR-5001: Wait...that thing...where did you get it? As he speaks, the NR-5001 transforms both of his hands into Ultimate Annihilators, slowly pointing them at the R-2503. RIDLEY: Teleport me out of here, idiotic slave! The R-2503 disappears. NR-5001: Impossible. Where could he have gone? The T-2503, in his hologram state, appears. T-2503's HOLOGRAM: I don't understand! NR-5001: Ridley's enslaved you with a stolen power source. If my suspicions are correct, your mind will soon be taken over as well. Can you give me your coordinates now? T-2503's HOLOGRAM: (Gasp) I can't let that happen to me! I will turn evil, then you'll have to fight me for years and everyone will hate me! I'm ruined! Anyway, my coordinates are at the Adventure Time universe, where Ridley's helping Ice King kidnap Princess Bubblegum. NR-5001: It's not your fault. Everything's gonna be fine. Tell you what: if you've got a self-destruct sequence, use it. I'll track you down, beat Ridley, and bring you back to life somehow. Chuck Norris' tear, a Revival Machine, whatever. Just stay with me! The Nr-5001 sets its coordinates to the Adventure Time universe and teleports there. As it vanishes, strange, black spots begin to appear all over the UnWorld. T-2503's HOLOGRAM: This is gonna go bad... Just then, the NR-5001 teleports above Princess Bubblegum's castle, which the R-2503 has already demolished. The NR-5001 springs into action, transforming his arms into Ultimate Annihilators and firing. However, the R-2503 manages to teleport away. NR-5001: T-2503, now! Do as we planned! T-2503: I can't. The ring's controlling me! You have to knock it off! RIDLEY: What did you SAY?! NR-5001: You heard nothing, Ridley. The NR-5001 fires another Ultimate Annihilator blast, this time on the other side of the R-2503. He manages to teleport away once again, but the two newly formed black holes converge upon one another and form a wormhole, with the NR-2503 trapped in the center. It howls painfully as its atoms are sucked away into nothingness. NR-5001: Whoops. Well, there's not much a Revival Machine could do for him now. Maybe Chuck Norris could help. Meanwhile at the Undefeatables' Palace... CYBER-DEE: What's this? I'm getting a communication signal on my visor. Cyber-Dee presses a button on the side of his visor, allowing him to communicate with the NR-5001. NR-5001: Cyber-Dee, it's me, T-5001. I've fused with a reformed Straw Hat Pirate named Nico Robin, who rescued me from a burning pile of rubble. CYBER-DEE: ...Seriously? NR-5001: Look, I was in my Sovereign Blargatron form, OK? It's actually pretty light-weight. CYBER-DEE: Still, that's pretty hilarious. So what happened? NR-5001: I down-graded back to my Lost God form and used my teleportation to fuse with Nico Robin. Unfortunately, Ridley has done the same thing to the T-2503 after enslaving him with Raiza's ring. CYBER-DEE: Yeah, I understood about half of that. NR-5001: The T-2503 has turned evil and fused with Ridley. I accidentally killed them both, but now I need to revive the T-2503 because the UnWorld is in danger and only he can save it. CYBER-DEE: What?! Why? NR-5001: Too many Ultimate Annihilator blasts. They've de-stabilized the UnWorld's mass. Soon, it's going to implode and take everybody with it unless the T-2503 uses his stabilization device like he did on the Sun! CYBER-DEE: That's right. So what do you need me for? Why not just use a Revival Machine? NR-5001: There's nothing left of him to put into a Revival Machine. He's been disintegrated into a wormhole. If anything can save him, it's...Chuck Norris' tear. CYBER-DEE: No way. All right, I'll ask him. CHUCK NORRIS: I'm right here. Why do you need my tear? CYBER-DEE: TheT-5001 says the UnWorld is in danger and only the T-2503 can save it. Unfortunately, he's dead at the moment, and only your tear can save him. CHUCK NORRIS: Alright, you can have it, but you promise not to use it like Squidward did with it, or else you'll pay. No, I mean it literally. Don't blow up half the planet or I'll have to fine you $5,000,000,000,000 worth of damages. CYBER-DEE: Oh, I'm not the one using it. T-5001, get over here! The NR-5001 teleports into the palace. NR-5001: It's NR-5001 now. The NR-5001 teleports in and out of the chamber where Chuck Norris' tear is kept in a vial. He nods curtly and teleports back to the wormhole. NR-5001: Here goes nothing... The NR-5001 un-corks the vial, pouring a single drop of the globulous tear into the swirling wormhole. Soon, the T-2503 shoots out of one end of the wormhole, while the cybernetically enhanced Meta Ridley shoots out the other. META RIDLEY: Haaaa-ha-ha! You've made me virtually invincible! Prepare to die. T-2503, kill that idiot! Silence. META RIDLEY: I said--My ring! It's gone! T-2503: That's right. Think again, because we'll kill you before you do to all of US! NR-5001: There's no time. T-2503, you have to stabilize the UnWorld before it implodes. I'll take care of him. META RIDLEY: Is that right?! I have virtually matched your power! I won't see you defeat me if you had a million ion cannons. NR-5001: We'll see about that. T-2503, go! The T-2503 teleports back to the UnWorld. META RIDLEY: Good. Now that you've sent your friend off on some wild goose chase, I'm prepared to finish you off once and for all! NR-5001: You idiot. You don't even realize why he's gone, do you? He's saving the UnWorld from the imminent doom that you've brought upon it! Silence. NR-5001: Your army of boot-legged copies and their Ultimate Annihilators have caused the UnWorld's mass to become unstable. You would have destroyed the world you were trying to take over! META RIDLEY: Lies! NR-5001: Would I lie to you? META RIDLEY: You would aim to kill me. I won't let you, of course. Die! Meta Ridley spits a wave of fire at the NR-5001, who teleports behind him and blasts him in the back with an ion cannon. Meta Ridley is unharmed. META RIDLEY: Oh, is that you back there? I thought I sensed a flea on my back. Pathetic. Meta Ridley wheels around, slicing the NR-5001 across the face. The NR-5001's armor shatters, re-forming into the Lost God once again. Meanwhile, Nico Robin is mortally wounded. NICO ROBIN: Where...am I... RIDLEY: Nico Robin, you traitor! You orchestrated this?! NICO ROBIN: Anything...to see you...die... T-5001: Oh, no. He's too powerful to stop! He even broke through our fusion! Meta Ridley grabs Nico Robin and lifts her by her neck. T-5001: That's it. Meta Ridley, I'm going to give you the worst punishment imaginable! Meta Ridley laughs, strangling Nico Robin with one hand. The T-5001 teleports behind him and warps him to WaPo World, a planet of eternal darkness. META RIDLEY: Where have you taken me?! Nothing can stop my conquest! T-5001: No...but this way, I can kill two birds with one stone. The T-5001 teleports back to the UnWorld as WaPo awakens with a rumble and escapes from his stone prison. META RIDLEY: Huh? WAPO: Prepare to--Oh hi, Ridley, trying to kill the T-5001 and his stronger friend, the T-2503? I could help you with that. META RIDLEY: Excellent! And just who might you be? WAPO: I'm WaPo. Former criminal on top of most wanted lists, now world destroyer. META RIDLEY: Oh, that's lovely. I'm a borderline-Undefeatable space pirate named Ridley. Pleased to meet you. Meanwhile, in the Undefeatables' Palace... T-5001: I did it. Chuck, here's your vial back. CHUCK NORRIS: What did you do? T-5001: Revived the T-2503 along with Ridley. Trust me, it was an accident. He killed Nico Robin, so I devised the worst punishment for him that I could think of: I marooned him on WaPo World. CHUCK NORRIS: What?! T-5001: It was the best I could do! Has one of us carpet-bombed the planet as usual? CHUCK NORRIS: No, it was Cyber-Dee's turn today, but he was too busy communicating with you and got distracted! CYBER-DEE: Hey, don't look at me! CHUCK NORRIS: You don''t understand. Last time one of the Undefeatables fought WaPo, it resulted in a twenty-seven-day battle that destroyed nearly five countries.'' MARX: Yep, that was me. Chuck finally intervened and stopped it. T-5001: Yes, I know all about the Twenty Seven Day Battle of Epicness. However, if I let them kick me around long enough, I can upgrade to my Enerjak form and use my energy-manipulation technique to turn Meta Ridley's power against him, just like we did before with Slade. CHUCK NORRIS: So you're saying "Meta" Ridley absorbed the power of my tears? T-5001: Yep. CHUCK NORRIS: And he's teamed up with one of the biggest threats the Undefeatables have ever faced? T-5001: Yep. CHUCK NORRIS: Well, GO FIX IT! I will personally revoke your Undefeatable status if you mess up this time! T-5001: I'm going, I'm going! You can count on me. The T-5001 teleports to WaPo World, seeing Meta Ridley and WaPo. WAPO: Well, well, well.... Looks like you'll soon lose. T-5001: I know you will, but what will I do?! Meta Ridley roars and blasts a golden fireball at the T-5001, who manages to teleport away. T-5001: Ha! Don't you know that you could have used that glowing energy to power up your friend? WAPO: What?! META RIDLEY: We heard enough. Meta Ridley teleports behind the T-5001 and kicks him. The golden energy at the tip of his claws sinks into the T-5001's metallic armor. T-5001: Ow...what did you do?! The T-5001 spontaneously combusts, re-forming into Sovereign Blargatron. Then, before he can react, WaPo blasts him with a laser. SOVEREIGN BLARGATRON: Stop that! Argh! He reforms once again, this time into Mecha Sonic. META RIDLEY: I don't think so. Meta Ridley breathes golden flames in Mecha Sonic's face, transforming him once again...into Enerjak. ENERJAK: OK, that's enough. Enerjak uses his Chaos Energy manipulation to drain Meta Ridley of his golden power. META RIDLEY: What have you done?! WaPo, stop him! WaPo fires another laser, but Enerjak counters with a laser of his own--one made of golden Chuck Norris energy. It atomizes WaPo's face, causing him to explode and disintegrate Ridley as well as Enerjak himself. Meanwhile, somewhere in the UnWorld... T-2503: Alright, scottish black holes, time to become stablized. The T-2503 transforms his arms into solar cannons and aims it at the black holes. Mordecai is seen trying to grip against the black holes. MORDECAI: Do it already! The T-2503 then proceeds to fire the solar cannons. The black holes then disappear. Everybody cheers for the T-2503. Meanwhile, back on WaPo World, the T-5001 has fused with the planet itself and attained his Final Form. FINAL FORM: UGH, LOOK AT ME! I'M SO CLOSE TO THIS BROILING SUN! I NEED...TO DOWNGRADE...ONCE AGAIN... The Final Form downgrades into Enerjak and teleports to the UnWorld, where he encounters the T-2503. T-2503: Oh, just finished removing the black holes. T-5001: Nice, nice. I just...destroyed everything. The entirety of WaPo World is gone, WaPo is gone, and Meta Ridley is gone. T-2503: Good, so... Wanna play "Fatman: Possum Orgins" back at Pops' house? T-5001: Sure. The two robots teleport to the Regular Show universe. The camera slowly zooms out, revealing a blue orb, a beat-up table and chair and WaPo, with half of his face missing, as he disappears into the blue orb. WAPO: I'll be back... (Quiet sinister laugh) The blue orb is shown to be a portal through space and time, taking WaPo to The end and beyond. To be continued.